Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Fairy Tail - Welcome Back, Frosch (Script)
Scenes * Jack: *Whispers quietly* Hey Carla come here. * Carla: What is it? * Jack: *Smiles like a geek blushing* What do you think of this? *Shows a light blue with hearts swimming suit* * Carla: Isn’t it too feminine to you? * Jack: *Blushes* What are you talking about? It’s for Wendy. * Carla: Oh, trying to be a good boyfriend huh? * Jack: Uh-huh! What do you think? * Carla: Hmm...... if you think thats it, I won’t hesitate. But remember to keep it in a secret. * Jack: Thanks for the help. * Wendy: What are you guys doing? * Jack: Uh...!! *Hides the swimming suit on his back* Nothing much. * Carla: Everything it’s okay. * ???: FROSCH!! WHERE DID YOU GO!!! * Jack: Mm? * Wendy: Oh, I think I hearing Sabertooth. * Carla: What all the burden what they all shouting about? * Jack: Beats me. * Yukino: Wendy! Carla! Jack! It’s good to see you. * Sting: It’s been soo long. * Wendy: *Bows* Thanks again for all your at the tournament magic games. * Carla: They were our biggest rivals. * Jack: Who got us alot of trouble, you know. * Sting: Anyway, we need to ask you a question. * (Rogue approaches to Wendy) * Rogue: *Yells at Wendy’s face, that’s scaring her* Listen, tell us where Frosch is or things will get ugly!!! * Jack: *Hits Rogue on his face, yelling, “angry”* WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YELLING AT HER LIKE THAT, HUH?!?! * Sting: *Stares impressed at Jack* Wow, never mess with that kid. * Lector: Noted. * Wendy: You’re looking for Frosch? * Yukino: That’s right. The little cat that wears a pink floaster. * Jack: Oh now I know why this dude was acting like a moron. * Carla: *Points at the direction* Well we did see him on that street a while ago. * Sting: *Carries Rogue* That’s awesome. Come on pal! *Runs on the exact diretion. * * Carla: Here they are. * Wendy: Definitely. * Jack: Weirdest think ever. Riley and Ryo * Ryo: Sooo...... Why are we here again? * Riley: *Looks around* I don’t know. I never was a big fan of shopping, but there’s some stuff that fascinates me. * Ryo: Like this one? *Grabs a dark jacket, rock style* * Riley: Like that, yeah. Thanks Robin Hood! * Ryo: *Gulps, blushing* N-no problem. * ???: FROSCH!!! WHERE ARE YOU? * Riley: Sheesh, what’s with that yelling? * Ryo: Hey Riley, aren’t those guys from Sabertooth? * Riley: Oh yeah. * Yukino: It’s Riley and her friend. * Sting: Can’t believe now we’re meeting Jack’s twin sister. * Ryo: What are you guys doing here? * Yukino: We need your help. * Riley: Yeah? What kind of help? * (Rogue approaches Riley) * Rogue: *Yells at Riley’s face* HEY GIRL, HAVE YOU SEEN FROSCH ANYWHERE? * Riley: *Looks at him without saying anything* ..... * Sting: Hey...! * Ryo: *Stands his arm* Hold on. * Rogue: TELL ME, YOU’RE TELL ME WHERE FROSCH IS OR YOU’RE GONNA WISH YOU WILL NEVER BEEN BORN-!!! * Riley: *Grabs Rogue’s right arm and starts to twist it* * Rogue: *Cries in pain* OW! OW OW OW! * Riley: Lower your tone, dude. Did your mother, father or your dragon parent tell you it’s not how you talk to girls? That’s not how you get a girlfriend. * Lector: *Shakes in fear* T-t-that girl is big trouble. * Yukino: You can see now why are they so related. * Lector: Nah, she’s even worse than her brother. * Sting: *To Ryo* Dude, you better treat that girl right. * Ryo: Uh...!! *Blushes in red* * Riley: *Finally lets Rogue go* Are you saying that you’re looking for Frosch or whatever his name is? * Sting: Yeah, that’s right. Do you where he is? * Riley: Actually I saw him going that way earlier. At first I thought it was my imagination. * Sting: All right let’s go! Thanks for your help! * Ryo: What just happened? * Riley: I don’t know actually. But that was kinda fun. * Ryo: You almost broke that dude’s arm.